wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 33
Egwene continues her preparations to leave for Salidar, including getting a note sent to Gawyn at the inn where they usually meet. Amys, Bair, and Sorilea enter with disapproving looks for her because of the method she plans to use to Travel. She begins to feel guilty about her lies and admits to going into Tel'aran'rhiod alone when she was not supposed to. Finally she decides to admit that she is really not an Aes Sedai, but only an Accepted, like an Wise One apprentice. She asks the Wise Ones to help her meet her toh. Mat is playing Snakes and Foxes with Olver. They are close to winning, but not close enough. They both lose on the next toss of the dice. The game appears to be impossible to win without cheating. Olver starts a new game with the traditional phrase, "Courage to strengthen, fire to blind, music to dazzle, iron to bind." Daerid enters the tent and announces the arrival of the Dragon Reborn. Aviendha is with him and won't leave Rand even when he wants to meet alone with Mat. Rand instructs Mat that he is being sent to Elayne in Salidar and he is to stay with her until she is on the Lion Throne in Caemlyn. Mat promises to not let Elayne out of his sight until he plunks her down in the Royal Palace. Rand also asks him to help get Egwene out of whatever trouble she is in, which Mat also promises to do. He gives Mat Moiraine's letter to Thom. Egwene is in a tent with the Wise Ones she lied to. They take turns using a belt to help her meet her toh. Egwene could say it is done anytime, but instead she continues to ask each woman to help her meet her toh. Finally all of the women say that Egwene has met her toh and it is over. Amys and Bair will continue to meet her in Tel'aran'rhiod periodically to let her know how things are going with Rand. Amys reminds Egwene that she still has toh to Rhuarc, but he was away from Cairhien that evening. She is concerned that the Aes Sedai have called her to Salidar because she has been calling herself Aes Sedai and wish to punish her for that offense. Nevertheless, she continues her preparations for the journey. Characters * Egwene * Cowinde * Amys * Bair * Sorilea * Mat * Olver * Daerid * Rand * Aviendha * Talmanes * Nalesean * Cosain * Estair * Aeron * Surandha Referenced * Gawyn * Weiramon * Elayne * Elaida * Sammael * Bodewhin Cauthon * Verin * Alanna * Thom * Perrin * Amaryn * Taric * Rhuarc * Melaine Places * Cairhien * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Salidar * Aiel Waste * Tear * Caemlyn * Altara * Murandy * Andor * Stone of Tear * Two Rivers * Maerone See Also * Snakes and Foxes, game at the beginning of which "Courage to Strengthen" is chanted.